


You idiot

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron angry, Happy, Kisses, Liv being moody, Love, M/M, Reassuring Aaron, Robert felling sad, Sad, robert feels in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Aaron’s stressed and Robert gets the wrong end of the stick.





	You idiot

The kitchen was a mess, as it always seemed to be now a-days as the household was in a continuous state of disarray. 

“You’re late again!.” Aaron barked as Liv slowly made her way down the stairs. 

“And?” 

Aaron slammed her school bag down onto the sofa and took a deep breath in. “Get to school.” He said as calmly as he could. 

“Well maybe if you’d stop shouting at me, acting like you’ve never done anything wrong in your life, then, maybe I’d listen to you more.” 

“I don’t want this for you Liv. You’re my little sister and I’ve been though all this, I’ve done prison and it was terrifying and I don’t want that for you.”

“I AM NOT YOU!!!” She shouted as she grabbed her bad and stormed out the door with a slam. 

Aaron closed his eyes tightly and ran a hand roughly over his face. 

There was a silence in the room before Robert spoke. 

“Want some breakfast?” 

“No.” Aaron answered without turning around to face him. 

“Aaron you need to eat.” 

That was the last straw for Aaron. 

He span round “Robert can you just leave it. Stop getting at me about every silly thing. I don’t need all this right now.” He waved his arms at all the baby clothes, bottles and discarded clothes. “It’s too much. I’m going to work.”

 

As he left Robert felt his heart beat out of his chest. He finished feeding Seb quietly, then holding him to his chest as he stood up and looked out the kitchen window. Aaron’s words spinning in his head ‘it’s too much’ he felt his eyes tear up as he bounced Seb softly. “It’s okay little man, it’s alright, I won’t let this happen again. He deserves better.” 

With that be put Seb down, collected all his things and put them into his Tavel bag and headed out the door. 

 

It was gone 6pm when Aaron got home. He’d been in town most of the day meeting with a potential buyer for a lot of scrap. He walked into the darkened Mill and looked around with a frown. 

“ROBERT?” He shouted, and then wished he hadn’t because Robert might’ve been trying to put Seb to sleep. 

He creeped up the stairs and opened their bedroom door slowly. “Rob?” But he couldn’t see any sign of anyone. 

As he went back down the stairs he called his mobile. 

A few rings and he answered. 

“Robert?”

“Hey.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m a Vic’s.”

“Oh right. Ok, well I come over.”

“No. Aaron I’m going to stay here for the night.”

Aaron was totally confused. “What, why?”

“To give you some space.”

Aaron shook his head. “What? Why would I want space!”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Right I’m coming over to Vic’s.”

“No.”

Aaron suddenly felt panicked. “Robert why are you not coming home?”

Robert didn’t answer and Aaron had had enough. He hung up the phone and made his way to Vic’s house. 

 

Robert answered the door. 

“What the hell Robert.” Aaron said firmly. “What you’ve had enough of me already?”

Robert looked hurt.

Aaron stepped inside and pushed Robert gently so he could get past him. 

They walked into the kitchen. 

Both men just staring at each other. 

“What is this about?” Aaron said softly. 

Robert kept his eyes looking at the tiled floor. “Just thought you might want some space that’s all.”

“From what?”

“From me and Seb.”

“Why?”

“Aaron what you said this morning. About it being all too much for you. I never wanted to be the reason you were stressed out again. I never want to be the thing that makes you unhappy like I was last time. I can’t handle that.”

Aaron felt his whole chest cave in on him as he could see how sad Robert was feeling.

He moved across the kitchen, running his hands over Roberts arms and pulled him in so their hips were touching. 

“I’m sorry about what I said, I was just stressed. You’re not the reason for me being unhappy, you are my happiness Robert.” 

Robert looked up and shook his head. “Don’t lie.”

Aaron gave a half smile. “I’m not you idiot. Robert do you wanna know something.”

Robert nodded. 

“All day, all I wanted to do was come home to you. I was sitting with that stuck up bloke, listing to him go on and on about how he’s planning on building up his business, and his whole boring life story, and do you know what I was thinking about.. you Robert. Because that’s what I do when I need to feel calm, when I need something to make my anxiety disappear. You are my thing, my happy place. You and Seb. Seeing you with him makes me so proud and happy Robert.”

Robert smiled as Aaron leant in a kissed his lips softly. 

“Rob, you are not stressing me out. You’re doing the complete opposite. I just, this morning I was stressed because of Liv and what could happen to her and sometimes, rob, sometimes I feel like I’m not getting enough concern from you.”

Robert frowned “what do you mean?”

“Well, you seem to make a joke out of it or not take it seriously.”

Robert looked guilty. 

“I’m sorry I just, sometimes I don’t know what to say and I want to make it all better but anything I do say just won’t do that so… I just… I try and make you feel better but it just makes it sound like I’m chilled about it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. For the last few days all I’ve wanted is to just give you a hug and hold you, tell you it’s all going to fine and she’ll be safe and happy but I can’t do that and I don’t want to just make you feel worse by agreeing with you that she could go to prison. I’m sorry I just don’t know how to help.”

Aaron held Roberts face in his hands. “You are helping. You help me so much and you don’t even know it.” Aaron kissed him again. “Next time, just give me that hug.” Aaron smiled. 

Robert took a deep breath in. “I will.” He said confidently. “I love you so much.”

“I love you. So much.” 

Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck and pulled him into a hug as a hand made its ways to Roberts hair. “I could stay like this forever.” He said softly into his husbands ear.” 

He felt Robert relax and tighten his grip around his waist. “Me too.”


End file.
